personalfanfictfandomcom-20200214-history
TheCryptic: The Community Season 1 Episode 2: Everything Dies
Credits *Paul *Hans *Carl *Luke *Jane *Sarah *Susan *Julian *Liam *William *Troy *Ellis *Frank *Gregory *Tyler Deaths *Sarah *Ellis *Frank *Gregory *Troy *Tyler *Liam (Determinant) *Jane (Determinant) Plot BAM! Troy is shot in the leg. BAM! Luke is shot in the shoulder. BAM! Julian is shot on the side of the stomach. BAM! Sarah is shot in the head. BAM! Jane shoots Ellis in the chest. BAM! Luke shoots Tyler in the abdomen. "FUCK YOU! You started this shit!", said Jane. "NO! Is not ok!", said Hans. BAM! Luke manages to shoot William in both legs. BAM! Luke shoots Troy in the neck. BAM! Jane gets Tyler in the heart. BAM! Julian gets Gregory in the lung. BAM! Liam gets Frank in the head. "SHIT!", said William. Gregory survives the shot, gets Jane on the ground and tries to shoot her. Meanwhile, William gets Liam on to the ground and tries to shoot him. Luke shoots Gregory and saves Jane's life. William kills Liam. Even though it's too late, Jane shoots William. "Thanks, Luke", said Jane. "No problem", he replied. "FUCK YOU LUKE!", shouted Julian. "Hey fuck you buddy!", said Jane. "This man just saved my life!". "And he got my brother killed!", replied Julian. "You know I can't figure him out", said Luke. "Come on, Jane". Jane followed Luke. "Guys, you guard the place", said Jane. "Ok", said Carl. "Holy shit", said Julian. The rest followed him. "Found food and shelter", said Julian. "Whoa", said Carl. "Let's go in", said Hans. "It's fucking huge", said Paul. "Fuck yes", said Julian. "I wonder what Luke and Jane are up to...", said Paul. "They are in a relationship", said Julian. "They probably wanted to spend some time alone". "Yeah. It's what love birds do", said Carl. "I'm glad I don't have a girlfriend", said Julian. "I would've took Jane but she's Luke's". "Alright I've got everything we need", said Susan. "Ok, let's explore the area", said Julian. They left the house with the food. They found a medium sized house. The first thing that came in mind was more supplies. "There's got to be more food", said Carl. "Exactly", said Paul. "Hello?", said a deep voice. "Who's this?", asked Julian. "My name is Matthew", he said. He was carrying a bag. "What's in that bag?", asked Hans. "Pills. They are for my sick brother", said Matthew. "Liar", said Julian. "Is true!", said Matthew. He obviously was not from America. "Give me the bag", said Julian. "No! I need this brag!", said Matthew. "GIVE IT TO ME!", said Julian. He grabbed Matthew and pointed his revolver at his head. "Go", said Julian. Matthew did as he was told and left. "Come on", said Carl. "Let's go to Luke". They went back to Luke. As soon as they arrived, they saw Luke and Jane having sex. "What the FUCK are you doing?!", asked Julian, shouting. "I just wanted to get closer to Luke!", Jane answered. "There's NO time for having sex!", said Carl. "Where did you get those?", asked Luke. "We found the food. Julian robbed someone to get the pills", replied Carl. "You ROBBED someone?!", Jane asked Julian. "Yes, but-", said Julian. "No excuse!", said Luke. "What's your excuse for banging Jane?!", asked Paul. "Shut up!", said Jane. "Can we stop arguing?!", said Luke. "Can we just go to bed?", asked Jane. "I'm tired as hell". "Fine", said Julian. "Hey Julian, can I tell you something?", asked Luke. "What is it?", asked Julian. "Jane is pregnant", said Luke. "WHAT?!", said Julian. "I'm sorry, but me and Jane wanted to have sex", said Luke. "No excuse!", said Julian. "Fuck you!", said Luke. "I am a doctor", said Julian. "So why don't you give her a scan to see if she's pregnant?", asked Luke. "Ok, I will. I'll find a hospital", said Julian. "There must be one", said Luke. "No shit", said Julian. I'll find one tomorrow. Luke and Julian fell asleep. The next morning, Julian had found a hospital and took Jane in. After 3 hours, he came back to Luke and they had a private chat. "So, is jane prey go or what?", asked Luke. "One, can you not call it preggo, two, yes she is pregnant. "God", said Luke. "Sounds scary". "I know, right?", said Julian. "I need to talk to her", said Luke. "Ok. You make sure he stays safe", said Julian. "Ok", said Luke. Luke went to check on Jane. "Hey Luke", said Jane. "Hey", Luke replied. "Did Julian tell you that I'm...", said Jane. "Yes", he replied. "Here, you should eat something", said Luke. He passed her a can of beans. "You have it Luke", said Jane. "No Jane, you need it, for the baby", he said. "Ok", said Jane. She started eating the beans. "I can't believe you went and got pregnant", said Luke. "I know right?", she replied. "Let's get back to the others", said Luke. "Yes", she replied. "It's about time you got here!", said Julian. "Sorry! Me and Jane were-", said Luke. "I know! You and your slut were hanging out!", said Julian. "Fuck you, Julian!", said Luke. "Luke, you put our lives at risk so you and Jane could hang out!", said Julian. "I have to be with her!", said Luke. "I know why", said Julian. "Luke has a reason to hang out with Jane!", said Carl. "Not a good one though!", said Julian. "It is a good one!", said Carl. "Can we just get back to our hide out?", asked Luke. "Fine!", said Julian. "Jane needs rest! Maybe she could have her baby here!", said Luke. "No fucking way!", said Julian. "Then I'm making it on my own!", said Luke. "Luke, wait!", said Susan. "Hans, Paul, and the others need you!", she shouted. "Jane needs to stay here!", said Luke. "But you are saying she cannot have her baby here!". "Fine! She can!, shouted Julian. "Good!", said Luke. "I need a doctor", said Jane. "I know, Jane", he replied. "Please, help her, Julian", said Luke. "Please", said Jane. "Ok, come with me Jane", said Julian. "Can Luke come?", Jane asked. "Yes", answered Julian. "Thank you", said Jane. The three headed to the hospital. The three entered the hospital. " It's fucking huge!", said Luke. "I know right?", said Jane. "Come on", said Julian. "Yes", they said together. "You lie down here Jane. Luke, sit over there", said Julian. "Ok", replied Luke. "So is it a boy or a girl?", she asked. "I'm not sure", he answered. "Let's go", said Jane. "Fagget. You wasted my time", said Julian, angrily. "Don't say that to Jane!", said Luke. The three left the hospital. As they arrived, they saw the group being held captive by Matthew, the guy Julian had robbed. "Whrere is thre other mran?", he asked with poor English. "Who is this?", Jane asked. "Frak yrou!", said Matthew. He aimed his gun at the three. "Stop! Don't shoot!", Jane shouted. "Give mre one grood reason", replied Matthew. "She's pregnant!", Luke shouted. "I uhh, I...", said Matthew, speechless. "Dront frucking hesitrate, Matthrew!", said another foreign man. He aimed his gun at Luke. "Shroot!", shouted Matthew. BAM! The end. If you could have choices... Would you shoot Gregory or William? William Gregory Would you steal from Matthew? Yes No Would you give Jane the beans? Yes No Would you leave with Jane? Yes No